Deck the Halls
by Mrs. Frank Hardy
Summary: A two-shot about what the Hardy's including Nancy love to do on Christmas and don't like. Just fun, not related to any of my stories.
1. Decking the Halls

**Tis' the season to post things entitled this and related to the jolly season, so, alas, I am posting yet another story. I guess you could say it's my Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanza, or whatever holiday you celebrate (or don't celebrate) around this time of the year. In this story though, our hero's (I don't like the word heroine, so Nancy's a hero) are at the Hardy's decorating for Christmas. Sorry to those of you who don't celebrate Christmas and If I'm offending you or your religion in some way. By the way, I decided to make this also for people who aren't familiar with the stories Carolyn Keene and Franklin Dixon write, so ignore the introductions to people you may already know.**

**Me: I totally own this!**

**Carolyn Keene: Hun, you only wish you did. **

**Me: Sad face* This is true. **

**Franklin Dixon: Say it. **

**Me: sigh* I don't own The Hardy Boys or Nancy Drew**

**Carolyn Keene: Better**

**Franklin Dixon: Now on to the story**

**Me: Hey! Even if you do own it Mr. I still get to introduce the da-**

**Frank: Ignore her choice words and let's get onto the story.**

"pass the holly" Nancy told Joe.

"yes ma'am" Joe said, giving her a mock salute and passing the bag full of holly.

Joe knew Nancy loved Christmas, but, jeez. He was worse than his mother, Laura, and that was saying something. Laura was in the living room putting garland on top of the fireplace.

Frank and Fenton, Joe's brother and father, were in the garage trying to find working lights to cover everything Laura wanted covered in light, this included the windows, door, chimney, and, well, just about everything. She even wanted them to lay lights on the roof into a shape of Santa so airplanes, yea, airplanes, could see it.

Needless to say, Christmas was an anticipated event in the Hardy household.

"Nan!" Frank called from the door.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Can you help me untangle these lights?"

She sighed good-naturedly and replied with, "I guess so". She dumped the bag of holly into Joe's hands and said "impress me" as she walked out the door.

"Mom!" Joe called.

"yes, honey?"

"Help"

"why do you need my help with the lights?" Nancy asked. "Big strong men like you can't untangle a bunch of lights?"

"Actually" Fenton began. "we got bored and wanted a break"

"you know how much we hate the lights" Frank added.

"Yes, every year you complain" She said, "I'll untangle and pass them up to you"

Frank turned to get onto the ladder again.

"Frank"

"yeah?" he asked, turning his attention from the ladder to Nancy.  
>"be careful"<p>

He smiled at her, "always"

Fenton smiled also and said, "I knew she was the one"

Nancy blushed at this and went to busy herself with the lights.

"you put the holly where you think it needs it" Laura told Joe.

"I hate decorating" He complained.

"I know" she smiled.

"then why must you do this to me?" he asked.

"because your good at it"

"That's all wrong, Frank" they heard Nancy yell.

"Then come up here and do it yourself" he retorted.

Joe could almost _feel_ Nancy's glare.

"I'll do it" Fenton said, trying to prevent any more argument.

"I've got to see this" Joe said. After putting the finishing touches on the banister he ran outside to see what was going on.

As he got outside Fenton was putting up the finishing touches.  
>"see!" Nancy exclaimed. "That's the way it's supposed to look!"<p>

"Now you know" Laura said.

Frank gave her the, 'not helping Mom' glare. He thought it was full proof, but then again there were now two women who could control him now, and they were both giving him disapproving glares with their arms crossed over their chests.

"Aren't you going to make *dirt cake?" Joe asked trying to prevent anymore glaring, and trying to get some dirt cake out of it.

Fenton nodded enthusiastically. He to loved dirt cake.

"Nancy" Laura said. "Would you be a dear and come help me"

"Of course Laura" she said, refraining from calling her Mrs. Hardy, since she to was a Mrs. Hardy. "I'll get the pudding and cookies from the pantry"

They made their way into the house as Frank let out a sigh.

"Let's go steal some cookies" Joe suggested.

"Some how, not even with our stealth skills, I don't think it's gonna happen"

"let's go try at least" Joe complained.

"Okay" Fenton said as, they to, made their way into the house.

**A/N: I should have the next chapter up tomorrow! It'll be about opening presents, and just Christmas morning in general. **

***: Dirt Cake: More commonly known as Oreo Cake. It's a pudding, crumbled cookie cake. **

**Have a wonderful Christmas season!**

**~Mrs. Frank Hardy**


	2. Christmas Morning

By the time everyone woke up it was at least nine. It surprised Joe himself that he was the first one up, but then he remembered how he always woke up first on Christmas morning. This is the absolutely only time that happened.

Last night the cookie plan failed and the dirt cake didn't even last seven minutes. He counted. It was six minutes and forty-nine seconds.

He went to Nancy and Frank's room and threw open the door. Then, he got up on the bed and jumped, sending Nancy flying and lightly shaking Frank awake.

"Joseph!" Nancy yelled from the floor.

He broke down laughing at the sight of her on the floor. Her eyes were wild and she had pulled the covers off of Frank mid-air.

"Out" Frank said, still partially asleep.

"My work here is done" Joe said making his way out of the room and down the hall to his parents room. "Now for Mom and Dad" he grinned.

By the time he was done with his parents, Nancy and Frank were downstairs heating up the cinnamon rolls in the microwave.

Joe came bouncing downstairs with a whole wad of wrapping paper and stuffed it under the tree, luckily no one saw him. He stuffed the remote control in his pajama pockets and made his way into the kitchen. Nancy was trying to get something out of the fridge, but Frank's hand were wrapped around her waist and he was whispering something in her ear.

"what's the secret?" Joe asked. Nancy and Frank both looked at him, Nancy blushing slightly.

"nothing" Frank said as he moved over to the microwave.

"uh-huh" Joe said skeptically.

Nancy got out the milk and the frosting his mother had put in there for the cinnamon rolls.

"Frank" she said. He turned and she threw the bowl of icing at him. Luckily, he caught it, and put it in the microwave after taking out the cinnamon rolls. Nancy put the glasses from the counter and the carton of milk from her hand onto the table in the other room.

"Thank you, Nancy" Joe heard his mother say.

"Your welcome, Laura" she replied. They both came back into the kitchen, where Frank handed his mother the icing and they walked into the dining room, Frank with the cinnamon rolls in his hand.

"Time to eat, Dad!" Joe called.

"Two minutes!" he called back. Everyone sighed.

After breakfast, they put the dishes in the sink and went into the living room.

"what's this?" Nancy asked, pulling out the wad of wrapping paper. "To the Hardy families" she read. She turned to Frank, "weird. It doesn't say who it's from"

"let me see" Fenton said. She passed it to him. He shook it and said, "something's in there. Who wants to open it?" No one replied, so he tore it open. He didn't notice Joe take the remote out of his hand and press the red button. "beep. Beep. Beep. Beep" the wad said.

"Bomb!" Joe, Fenton and Frank yelled .

"Run!" Nancy said at the same time.

They ran and hid. Four seconds later the wad made a faint, "kaboom!" sound and they braced themselves. Nothing happened, so they made their way closer to the 'bomb'. Joe couldn't act any longer. He broke down into a fit of laughter.

"Joe!" they all complained.

"your faces!" he managed.

"should I go lock him in the basement again?" Nancy asked.

"no!" he said springing up from his position on the floor. "present time!"

They sat around the tree, passing presents to their owners. Fenton passed a big metal like present to her.

"From Laura and I" he said. She opened the present to find a sign that said, "Hardy and Family Detective Agency". A tear stung Nancy's eye. He had changed the Hardy & Sons to Hardy and Family to include her. She got up and gave Fenton and Laura each a huge. "Thank you" she said.

Frank passed Joe a present. "from Nancy and I" he told him as he tore open the present to reveal a new Nerf gun.

"YES!" he exclaimed.

"glad you like it" Frank said.

"here" Joe said distractedly handing him a present.

He opened it to find a Star Treck the complete seasons set.

Nancy laughed at that and gave Frank the Star Treck symbol, it almost looked like a peace sign.

He handed her a box wrapped in paper. She opened it to reveal a pearl necklace.

"Oh, Frank" she murmered.

Laura beamed since she helped Frank pick it out.

"I don't think mine's as good as this, but here" she said, handing him a package.

He opened it and it revealed a small trench coat. The one you'd imagine Sherlock Holmes wearing.

Everyone but Nancy gasped.

"It's so much better, Nan" he said as he gave her a kiss.

"I love you" she told him, leaning on his shoulder.

"I love you to" he replied handing the trench coat to Laura to look at. She had happy tears in her eyes.

This was the best Christmas ever.

**A/N: Nice ending! I know, I try my best.=D I had to type fast around the end, since the relatives had arrived, but I hope you enjoyed this and Happy Holidays!**

**Mrs. Frank Hardy**


End file.
